The Dragon Knight
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Tatsuki-centric. Her struggles coping with lying friends, the supernatual and the dead , and doing her damn hardest to keep her friends safe. She may be five foot one but she's going to fight with all she has.


**NOT REQUIRED TO READ (That's right, skimmers, I know you're there.)**

**This idea… is pretty spontaneous. I have no idea where it came from and no idea where it'll go but dangnabbit, I am determined to make one fanfic for Tatsuki become popular and leave my name in fanfic history! Bwahahahahahaha!**** Which reminds me, I should start using disclaimers. I always forget to since it's so blatantly obvious I don't own and never will own what I write **_**fan**_**fiction for. I do, strangely enough, have my own original works to mold. And those are simply called **_**fiction**_**.**

**The following isn't a writer's note. It's a very special narrator that might push some of you away in the first page. If you can last that, you have my respect.  
**

**

* * *

OPENING  


* * *

**

Knights. Known for protecting the princess, defending anyone that needed defending, for being charming and all that shit as well as sparkling with their victories. Either that or being tall, dark, and mysterious with many complicated, unneeded bad boy histories that somehow help make them a better person.

Dragons. Those things knights face. The kidnapper, the hoarder. Fiercely possessive of what is theirs. Normally the bad guy. However, have been known as majestic and some are noble—pretty wicked rare, too. These 'unearthly' things take princesses so the knights have something to do.

Now, the dragon knight is easily explained in two simple words. Ready? If you aren't, too bad. Those two words, and only two, are, in exchangeable order:

Arisawa, Tatsuki.

Remember that because that's what this entire story is about. No matter what else happens in it—even if that tough character dies!—remember it's about her. Not romance or adventure or a silly little thing like plot. It is about her. How she changes and what makes her the dragon knight. Even if you can't remember what this story is called and who wrote it—like that's important anyway—you will always have that deep-rooted memory of who that girl is or you're going to get an ass-kicking in your dreams.

So, before you stop and turn back—rolling your eyes, no doubt, at the arrogance—I want you to pause for a minute and think 'Now why the hell would I care about a story?' and once you've come up with an answer, it had better be for the characters.

If it isn't, think until it is. Why should the plot matter if there's no one to bond with? To root on? You need a character you can like or even someone to hate and like to see getting beaten shitless. No amount of scenery or cool trinkets or amazing sounding clothing can make up for the things true, good characters bring.

When you cry watching something, is it because _the plot_ makes it sad? Or the characters?

When you laugh at something, is it because it _looks_ funny? Or is it how the characters (or character) react?

When you want to shove that bastard through a door, scream in fury, and destroy the whole screwed up universe, is it because _dialogue_ pissed you off? Or was it that damn, idiotic, heartless monster of a character rambling at your favorite, glowing comic relief?

So, no matter who you are, you are reading for the characters. On some weird, subconscious level, you _want_ to see what happens to the people—not the plot. You want a new friend or someone who understands or even a baddie that makes you feel like you have a to be pissed.

Which is why, everyone, this story is about her. Not what happens to her. Not how messed up the world she lives in is. Not even about the backstory, really. But her. Arisawa, Tatsuki.

Remember that when you read.

Because she sure as hell isn't. Damn shinigami.

* * *

**YOU ARE REQUIRED TO READ THIS (That means _you_, skimmers.)**

**Well, this was a little opening. I'm rather bored and this is kind of a hint at how I'm going to try and make Tatsuki's POV. She sound tough enough? Heheh, don't know how many of you are actually going to read it-reviews and suggestions would be nice since I don't have a definite direction yet.**

**Review, please. I'm going to need all the help I can get, Tatsuki fans! Also, I need to know how many other charries I should try to get a grip on...  
**


End file.
